¿De quién es la culpa? Tuya o mía
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: ¿De quién es la culpa Sasuke? tuya por enamorarme o mía por amarte.


**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, estos son de Masahi Kishimoto

**Pareja**: Narusasu/ Sasunaru Como ustedes prefieran a mí me gustan ambas formas *o*

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, si no te gusta entonces mejor no leer.

**Summary**: Dime Sasuke que quiero saber, ¿de quién es la culpa? Tuya por enamorarme o mía por amarte.

¿De quién es la culpa?

Me encantaría saber de quién de los dos es la jodida culpa ¿Tuya por enamorarme? Por tu forma de ser que a vista de cualquiera eres la persona más insensible y fría del mundo cundo yo sé que pretendes ser así para no parecer débil por todo lo que has pasado y como en verdad eres por dentro, esa faceta tuya que logras sacar únicamente conmigo que hace que me sienta como la persona más especial del mundo. Ya que yo sé que Sasuke Uchiha no es así con cualquiera.

Porque yo sé que unas de tus escasas sonrisas, siempre van a ser verdaderas y que logras expresarte mejor con tus ojos que con palabras, por que nunca logras encontrar las palabras para expresar todo lo que sientes en tu corazón. Ese corazón que tú sientes que está tan podrido por dentro cuando simplemente está falto de amor, ese amor que yo te estoy dispuesto a dar para que tus sonrisas sean eternas.

Nosotros somos amigos Sasuke, yo nunca pensé que logrará a sentir algo más por ti y me pregunto a diario si hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que era nuestra "únicamente amistad" o me enamoraste cuando menos lo esperaba. Yo siempre pensé que amaba a Sakura, tanto que le prometí traerte de nuevo a Konoha pero ese ahora es mi sueño sin importar que ella se arrepienta o no de lo que me hizo prometerle. Porque Sasuke yo sé que nuestro amor no acaba ni siquiera con la distancia por que yo te amo y tú me amas.

Yo te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas, yo nunca tuve familia pero si sé que es estar en un momento en donde te sientas totalmente solo, llegar a casa y que nadie te espere. Yo sabía que tú pasabas por lo mismo todos los días, así que yo quería hablarte pero siempre me arrepentía porque tú eras considerado por todos como perfecto y yo al principio te envidiaba.

Pero desde que logre conocerte mejor me di cuenta que si es cierto que el destino te pone personas para que estén en tu vida para siempre y Sasuke tu eres esa persona en mi vida la que quiero que este junto a mí para siempre. Por eso no me canso de querer salvarte de la oscuridad, porque sin importar que tu sabes que si me necesitas yo estaré para ti no importa si estoy comiendo ramen, durmiendo o si nos hemos peleado. Si me necesitas, si necesitas hablar conmigo siempre ahí estaré para ti. No importa lo grande o pequeño que sea el problema, o que tan perdido te sientas yo estaré ahí para ti Sasuke-ttebayo cuenta siempre con eso.

Nunca te he dicho que me encantas como eres, eres la persona más invivible que conozco ¡Joder! Que eres a veces cruel o muy poco expresivo y no sabes cómo me irrita eso, aún sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de la obsesión por la venganza que tienes que sin duda es lo más molesto que e todo tu ser, pero yo amo todos esos defectos porque esos hacen que seas como eres y tú eres todo lo que me gusta.

Así que entiende como me cuesta a mí tener que pelear contigo en una batalla que probablemente nos traiga la muerte a ambos, porque no permitiré que lastimes a gente inocente de Konoha y que te sigas hundiendo en tu propia oscuridad pero tampoco pretendo matarte, prefiero encontrar la respuesta que no me importa si al final es morir juntos por qué entiéndeme yo nunca podría perdonarme matarte, solo un idiota deja ir a lo que más quiere y tu eres lo que yo más quiero.

Yo sueño con estar contigo, con que los dos podamos vivir por siempre juntos. Porque te amo teme de mierda, te amo-ttebayo.

Entonces, ¿De quién es la culpa Sasuke? Tuya por enamorarte o mía por amarte.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado (: es viéndolo de una parte más romántica lo de ellos dos diferente a lo que siempre escribo que generalmente tiene comedia *o*!_

_Yo espero que ya Naruto y Sasuke se vuelvan a ver, esos dos ya tienen bastante sin verse en el anime y en el manga. Yo los quiero juntos y exijo el yaoi entre esos dos a Kishimoto xDD_

_Ya saben todas sus opiniones si les gusto, si no, alguna critica o cualquier comentario que quieran poner los aceptó! Así que dejen sus reviews y me harán muy feliz el día de hoy *o*_

_Para los/as que leen el manga, yo estoy muy triste con lo que pasó en el último que salió .-. Nunca pensé que que eso les pasaría a ellos y la verdad es que me siento muy mal por sus familiares, no pongo más detalles para no hacer spoiler a cualquiera que no lea el manga o no ha leido el último que se saco :D_

_Gracias por leer! La vida se los va a recompensar xDD_


End file.
